Windows
by FrannieBob184
Summary: First FanFic ever... One shot with my favourite couple from the series xx


Kel stood at her window, nightgown billowing around her as she stared out across her new holdings. She closed her eyes and smelt the smoke on the wind, the freshly turned earth and heard the shouts of her people. New Hope had been inspected and declared fit to become a fief. As she knew best about the land and surroundings, she had been appointed as the Baroness of New Hope. No longer was she Keladry of Mindelan. She was Keladry of New Hope. She heard a rustling behind her and turned, smiling. "How can I help you, Commander?" she asked. Dom walked up to her and bowed. "Milady, I was hoping I could beg a few moments of your time." Kel raised her eyebrow. "Only a few moments, Commander?" she asked. "Are you in a hurry?" He took a few steps forward and suddenly he was very close. Kel found it hard to breathe. "Well, I suppose I could take my time," he murmured, trailing his fingers up her bare arm. Kel shivered. And then, Dom's mouth was upon hers, fiercely thrusting his tongue into her's. He arms came up and wrapped around his neck. His arms enveloped her waist and lifted her up. Kel's legs stretched around his waist as she eagerly met his tongue with her own. He walked a few steps forward and sat her upon the window sill, and he broke the kiss to stare into her eyes. When the war had ended two years ago, Raoul had declared his retirement from the Own, and had chosen a man to replace him. But the man was not one of his captains. There were some who were still not happy about that, but Dom was doing a superb job of commanding the companies of the King's Own. Like his predecessor, Dom mostly stuck with Third Company, who he had stationed at Steadfast. Steadfast had quickly become one of the most forefront defences from the north. Even though a treaty had been signed and blood oaths taken, there were still those who wanted to take Tortall for their own. Dom had arranged a schedule in which a minimum of five squads would remain at Steadfast, while the other five would be on call at any time to go assist the northern section of the realm. Dom had come up with an ingenious plan to separate the realm into sections that each company would safeguard from dangers both outside and inside the realm. Even though Dom was Commander now, he left control of Steadfast to Captain Flyndan, while he lived at New Hope with Kel. He received weekly reports by mage and rode out once a month (sometimes accompanied by Kel) to meet with Flyn. However, when Midwinter came around, they headed to Corus to participate in the festivities held there. They saw their families, old friends and their children. Neal and Yuki had a beautiful daughter named Kaida, which was Yamani for "little dragon". And what a little dragon she was. She would run around frightening her father by falling over but bouncing right back up and running around yet again. Merric had left New Hope only six months ago. He had been courting a lady by the name of Lucinda long distance for an extended period of time and then decided to marry her at last. They were expecting their first child in the fall. All of her other friends were experiencing the same happiness. As Kel kissed Dom again, she thought about all they had been through. Bandits, immortals, Scanrans, and even people within their own boarders. Nothing had been able to tear them apart. They had always come back home. As she ran her hand over her husband's back, she felt the ridged scar that spanned from one shoulder blade down to the opposite hip. She grimaced as she remembered the day a Scanran rebel had nearly taken Dom away from her. They had been wed only one month and were on their way back from Corus to prepare for the festival the village had prepared all winter for. They had been disappointed that Kel and Dom were to marry in Corus, but were more than happy when they suggested that they have a second ceremony at the bell tower (which doubled as a spy tower) in the centre of the settlement. Since the headman, Safaes, was going to precede the ceremony, it made it all the better. Even Kel had to admit that she had preferred the simple ceremony where she was allowed to wear a plain green dress; instead of the white monstrosity Lalasa had forced her into for the main event. Jokes were made under the sun and the place that had come to be home. Everything was about to change though. Kel pulled away from Dom and placed a finger over his lips. "I have something to tell you," she said quietly, a smile tugging at her lips. She hadn't planned on this. That much was true. And even though she had been apprehensive at first, she realized that she had a place to call home, where she could– "What's wrong?" Dom asked, worriedly. Kel rarely interrupted their private sessions. Usually she had to be deathly ill, and she looked fine. She was even smiling! She took his large had in her and bought it up to rest on her abdomen. At first, Dom was confused. He looked from her to his hand and back to her. Seeing the smile on her face, understanding finally dawned on his face. "Are you–?" he asked hesitantly. Kel gave a small nod. A wide grin broke out over Dom's face and he whooped out loud. He threw his arms around her and spun her around, off the sill and around the room. Finally, he stopped. "How? When? What about–" Once again Kel placed her hand over his mouth and giggled. "I would hope you knew they 'how', husband of mine," she said. "As for the 'when', about 11 weeks ago. I didn't tell you but I lost the charm. I started feeling dizzy and nauseous while you were away, so I went to see Kara –" Kara was the healer Neal had been training with before he left with Yuki "–and she gave me the news. And the child will be perfectly safe here. The rebels are beginning to be wary of this place and the people will never let anything happen to the children of New Hope again after what happened with Blayce." Dom stared at her in amazement. "You are remarkable," he said softly. He knelt on the ground and kissed her stomach. "Hey, kid," he whispered to their unborn child. "Your mama is the bravest, loyalest, most beautiful woman I know. You will be loved and protected and you will be the most beautiful baby girl I have ever set my eyes on." Kel frowned down at him. "How do you know it's a girl?" she asked. Dom looked up at her, eyes sparkling. "I just do. She gonna grow up and be just like her mama." "Are you willing to bet on that?" Kel had never been one for gambling, but her bets with Dom often had a pleasurable outcome. 39 weeks later, Kel gave one final push and her child was finally out of her womb. The labour had been long and painful, but it was better than giving birth in the heat of summer. Kel gasped as she saw Kara slice the umbilical cord and begin to wash the baby. When she had finished, she wrapped the baby up in a woollen blanket and passed her to Kel. "You have a beautiful baby girl," she said, before leaving Kel and Dom alone in the room. "She is beautiful," Kel whispered. "My daughter, my Jinisa." That was a mixture of the names Jin, which meant tenderness or gentleness, and Isamu, which meant vigorous and robust. Jinisa was the product of many experiences, both good and bad, and she would have to have the patience and the bravado to stand up to it. 


End file.
